Metal Snakes
by darkangelscars
Summary: Claire is a State Alchemist and the second youngest. When one of the Homunculi and her rival start crushing on her, she doesn't know what she will do. For one thing, she'll lose friends either way. Story's better than summary. EdwardXOCXEnvy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Snakes

Chapter 1

Darkangelscars: Alright, this is my first story that randomly came in my head when I was reading the FMA Manga. So, it might be a little strange. Sorry for that. Al, disclaimer please?

Al: Sure! Angel does not own FMA. She only owns her OC.

Specks of rain fell gently to the ground, making a silent dripping sound before dissolving into mere puddles that would become a hassle to avoid for adults, but fun to jump in for children. The sky was a dreary gray, showing no sign of clearing anytime soon. For a normal person, this meant it would be a rainy day and prevent them from going outside. For an alchemist, it meant they would have more things to work with. I'm an alchemist myself, but I really don't need rain to do alchemy since there's plenty of water underground. I do need the weather though. For some alchemy it needs to be sunny, other times it has to be cloudy. Same with day and night.

My name's Claire Serret, the blood alchemist. I don't actually use real blood. I use the water around me and it automatically turns to blood. It's a very useful weapon and I can freeze it and dissolve it. I'm the second youngest state alchemist and I'm second to Edward Elric. He's 15 while I'm 16. Of course it really doesn't matter to me. It matters to Edward though. He always brags about it to me even if his brother, Al, tells him to stop. The only way I can stop him is call him a midget or Roy Mustang comes to talk to us.

Edward committed the major sin of alchemy, human transmutation. He was trying to revive his dead mother but it resulted in him losing his right arm and his left leg. Al has it worse. Al lost his whole body and now his soul is bound to a suit of armour. Ed's trying to find and get the Philosophers Stone so he can restore Al's and his body That's why Ed became an alchemist in the first place.

I became an alchemist to venge my mother and father's deaths. They died in the Ishvallin War from a sudden assault by another alchemist named Kimblee. Kimblee finally was captured and sent to prison. There are rumors of him trying to break out, but I'm sure he wouldn't get far. There's other alchemists around here and then there's King Bradley. He's rumored to be one of the best swordsman around.

The rain finally stopped and what remained was streams of water cascading down the windows and roofs. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed to get ready for another day with Roy. Roy was okay, but he was a lazy ass. He always slept in the archive room where no one would find him. He's a good alchemist though, he snaps his fingers and immediately, fire comes out.

I take a warm shower and change into my normal alchemist clothes and brush my black hair into a loose ponytail. I eat toast and an orange before going to the East Command HQ.

"Finally you've arrived Claire. I've been waiting forever. What takes you so long? Doing your hair?" Roy says. He was waiting for me at the front gate tapping his foot. He was holding a stack of papers which had a bunch of different criminals names.

"No, I was sleeping like you do every single day. Anyway, what's with the names of the criminals? Do I have to kill another breakout?" I said, winking at Roy. I usually have to kill criminals that have escaped from prison instead of just putting them back in jail. It's because they escaped.

"Not exactly. You can kill this one, or capture him. He isn't a breakout either. His name is Isaac McDougall. He was a former State Alchemist that helped in the Ishvallin War. After that, he resigned for some unknown reason. But now, he's back and killing people for some reason. Armstrong and the Elric brothers are helping us capture him too." Roy said, reading off a document. I knew he wouldn't be able to know all those things about one person.

"Were you two buddies or something? Or was he your rival? Either way, I'm going to kill him for betraying us like that." I said with a smirk. No one I know gets away with killing innocent people, especially a traitor like this Isaac dude.

"War buddies. We worked together to bring down an army of Ishvallins. He was known as the freezer because he could freeze water, even the water in his body. It kind of reminds me of you, except he uses regular water." Roy said, sighing. Did he just relate me to a deranged criminal? What an asshole. I'm not some freakish criminal!

"Thanks for relating me to a deranged dude like him. I surely appreciate it. I guess I'll go find the little pipsqueak, Edward. See you later, Roy Boy!" I laughed as I ran to the HQ to find Ed and Al.

"Don't call me Roy Boy!" Roy yelled in anger before stomping off somewhere. I stifled another laugh. Same old Roy...

I stopped running when I reached an oak door. The door had two lions eating the sun. Weird right? That's Roy for you. Ed's is usually in Roy's office reading military and alchemy books. I think he needs his own office since he's here so much.

"Hey little midget! Nice to see you again after 10 hours!" I said as I entered Roy's office. Ed looked up from his book before making that face that he makes when he's about to lose it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY!? I'M NOT TINY! TINY IS FOR THINGS THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Ed yelled in anger before chasing me around the room. Typical Ed like always. Say he's small and you have a midget on a rampage.

"You. So, did you hear that we're working on this Isaac case together? Or did you just forget?" I said. Ed looked at me with a confused look on his face. Idiot. He never remembers anything.

"Who's this Isaac person? A dead dude? Or is he related to you or Roy?" Ed said. I shook my head and passed him the report. Al walked over and peered over the midget's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Hi Al! What's up? Has Ed hit you yet today?" I said, grinning at Al. If Al had a mouth, he would be smiling.

"Hi Claire! Oh nothing much. Ed got angry at Roy and took his anger out on me. He wounded up hurting his foot and then started yelling at me before he hit me and hurt his hand." Al laughed causing Ed to glare at him.

I flopped on the couch across from where Ed was sitting and closed my eyes. Roy's office was warm, almost like you were sitting by a fire on a cold winter day. The office smelled like pine trees with a hint of apples. I bet Roy eats apples in here. I wish it wasn't so hot in his office though! You can't even open up the windows half of the time because they stick together. Roy's windows are right next to each other unfortunately. Stupid person who put the windows in.

"The freezer, huh? I didn't know you had a long-lost twin! Maybe he looks like you!" Ed said suddenly, waking me up out of my peaceful mode and into my annoyed mode. I sighed before starting my screaming session.

"THAT'S THE SECOND TIME TODAY SOMEONE HAS SAID THAT THAT CRIMINAL AND ME ARE RELATED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU PIPSQUEAK!" I screamed before getting Ed angry for being called pipsqueak.

I clasped my hand onto his mouth so he wouldn't start yelling even louder than me and scare Al away. Al sighed and pulled out a kitten from his armor. What in the world is a kitten doing in Al's armor? I guess the world will never know. Ed started stomping and tried punching me and while I thrust my other hand out to block his punches.

"You two calm down! You're scaring Mr. Whiskers! He doesn't like fights. Isn't that right Mr. Whiskers?" Al said, making Ed and me give him a strange look. Al can be weird at times.

I let go of Ed and pulled out a map. The map had all the major streets and buildings in East City, which would be handy for tracking this criminal down. I circled the latest crime scene and decided to head over there. I signaled Ed and Al to follow me to the crime scene so they wouldn't get lost. Watch, they're probably still going to get lost and it'll be my job to find them. Lucky me.

The crime scene was the usual. Yellow tape around the bodies that are still being inspected, dried blood splattered on the ground, nosy people trying to eavesdrop and little clues that no one notices. Except me. I can find clues anywhere.

"Ed, can you go ask the officers if you can take a look at the body? Al you can come with me while Ed's looking at the body for any clues on this guy's whereabouts." I said grabbing Al's arm before he could protest.

I showed my pocket watch to the officers and slipped under the tape. I ran my finger through the blood to see when the person was killed. Dry. That means this Isaac guy could be anywhere by now. There was a few pieces of ice lying around which would be how the person was killed. Wait, he probably made a trail of ice. That means, we could find him and kill him!

"Al! See this ice? If we find pieces of it, we're on the right track. So, let's go get Ed and look for more." I said, showing the ice to Al. He nodded and we went off to get Ed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO TINY TO BE AN ALCHEMIST!? THIS POCKET WATCH IS MY PROOF! IF YOU DON'T LET ME PASS I'LL REPORT YOU TO ROY!" Ed yelled on another rampage.

"Calm down brother. Claire has found a way to find this guy. These officers are just doing their job. Let's just go brother." Al said putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed sighed and nodded. At least he listens to someone.

"Come on Edward. We don't want you to make a scene. Remember what happened last time?" I said before remembering _that_ day.

-Flashback-

It was winter of last year and it was almost nighttime. I was working on another case with Ed and Al and decided to tease Ed. I quickly came up with what I was going to say and smirked. This would be so good.

"Tiny midget pipsqueak! Over here!" I called to Ed who flinched before stomping over to me.

"What, bloody woman?" Ed said with a glare on his face. I grinned.

"Those men over there called you short. You can go teach them a lesson." I said. Ed ran over to the men and started punching them. Little did he know that they were Armstrong and Roy...

"Edward Elric! Why are you hurting a poor man like me? Don't you know who you're messing with? Armstrong said. Ed gulped before a loud snap was heard.

"Do that again Fullmetal and you're fired." Roy said, creating a large wall of fire.

I grinned. That's what he gets for calling me bloody lady. Of course, Ed will try to injure me. But it's not going to happen unless I'm sleeping. I'm so going to lock my doors tonight in case Ed comes to kill me. Al looks at me before stifling a laugh. Even Al's laughing at Ed. That was so much fun.

"YOU IDIOT GIRL! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN TO THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! YOU HEAR ME?" Ed yelled. I pretended to not hear Ed and started humming. I peered at Ed and saw that his face was red as a tomato. Even better. Let's try teasing him again.

"What do you want Mr. Midget? Some help getting taller? One thing, drink your milk!" I teased. Ed stomped over to me yet again.

"You, You! I swear I'll show you someday! THE FULLMETAL WILL PREVAIL!" Ed said triumphantly. What an idiot.

-End of Flashback-

"It was all your fault Claire! I didn't start yelling until you said Armstrong and Roy called me short. Which I think they actually did do... Forget it! The Fullmetal Alchemist will prevail in the end!" Ed said. I bobbed him on the head.

"Good luck with that." I said walking away. Maybe someday, he will prevail. But right now, he's still a midget.

_A/N: I'm going to kind of follow the episodes but add in stuff. Next chap will have Isaac Mcdougall against Ed and Al and also, Envy will appear as someone but not in his normal form._


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Snakes

Chapter 2

_**Angelscars: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for following and reviewing it. This time, Armstrong is doing the disclaimer.**_

_** Armstrong: Sadly, Angel does not own FMA. She only owns her OC. (Who I'm way better than, because her OC doesn't sparkle! **_

_** -Armstrong get's hit on the head -**_

It was now nighttime, but all the street lamps were on, so Ed, Al and me had no trouble seeing. We've been following the ice trail for about an hour and a half now. As we walk on, the streets become dirtier and trash liters the streets that haven't been used in ages. We're in the poorer part of East City and nobody has cars or if they do, they hardly ever work from rust and broken parts. The streets smell like moldy cheese and rotten milk. Children wear rags and no shoes. The adults wear worn, old clothing and tattered shoes.

"Ed, this Isaac guy is probably hiding in an ally up ahead. Most criminals are found in alleys anyways. It's like their hideout." I said. Ed nodded and started running.

"Come on! I see an ally! Hurry up and get over here!" Ed called. I sighed and ran over to where he was pointing.

There was nothing except a few rats and trash cans. It smelled worse in this ally and the trash cans were overflowed. But, the ice trail led down the ally and into an even darker area. But then, I noticed the red glow. Alchemy. By a Philosophers stone! That's probably where Isaac is.

"Al, can you get Roy and Armstrong? Tell them to bring along some of their men too. Also, tell Roy we've found Isaac." I said, writing a note and giving it to him.

"Alright! Ed, Claire, be safe till I come back!" Al waved a quick goodbye before running back into the distance.

"Claire, I'll do the fighting, you protect me! Understand?" Ed whispered to me. Does he really think I can't fight? What an idiot!

"No can do dumbass! Do you think I'm so weak that I can't fight! Let's just kill him together. We'll sneak up behind him." I whispered. Ed sighed before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards Isaac.

Then, we clapped our hands at the same time and preformed our alchemy. Ed created a miniature rock slide and I created a wall of blood.

"W-What are you people doing here? I'm just a plain State Alchemist! I swear!" Isaac said nervously.

"Sure, like we would ever believe the likes of you! Now die!" Ed yelled. He clapped his hands again and created a lightning bolt that Isaac dodged.

"You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. I've heard of you, and your friend over there is the Blood Alchemist correct?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. I'm Edward Elric! The youngest State Alchemist! Ed said proudly. Isaac looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

"So that little runt's the Fullmetal?" Isaac asked me. Oh no. Isaac's going to face the wrath of Edward Elric ...

"CAN A LITTLE RUNT DO THIS?" Ed yelled punching Isaac hard in the face. Isaac flew back and hit the wall. But, when he got up, he was smirking.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you. 1, 2, 3!" Issac yelled, before using the stone to perform alchemy.

A red blast of lightning appeared in his hands and he thrust it out at us. I quickly grabbed Ed and pulled him to the side. But, we were too late. The lightning hit me square in the face, while Ed was hit in the chest. We flew back and hit the street with a large thud. My ribs were broken and my wrists were sprained.

"Edward! Claire! Don't worry! I can handle this! Alright tough guy, prepare for the Armstrong family's speciality, the fist punch!" Armstrong suddenly appeared next to us, along with Roy, Hughes, Breda, Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Fuery and some other people I don't know.

Armstrong quickly tried to crush Isaac with his special fists, but Isaac quickly dodged him. I've got to say, this criminal actually is pretty fast. I mean, most people can't dodge Armstrong's fists.

"Well, I see you can dodge my awesome fists, but can you dodge this?" Armstrong said before trying to crush Isaac again. Issac this time, got hit.

His cheek started to drip out blood and you could see the pain in his eyes. I felt a little bit of sorrow for him, but not much, since he was a criminal. Isaac quickly did some alchemy, which summoned ice blocks. Issac jumped on one and started riding it.

"You fools! You'll never be able to stop me!" Isaac said, before he disappeared along with his ice blocks.

"Roy, Claire, Ed and Al! Stop him! I'll take care of the transmutation circles. Now go!" Armstrong commanded. The four of us nodded, and headed off to work.

-Ed's POV -

Great, just great. How did I get tied up in this? Well, I guess I should do my job since its _Armstrong's_ orders. When you disobey him, well, I don't really want to talk about it. Al and me were running after the ice blocks as fast as we could. The blocks were about three feet ahead, so we had to catch up a little.

"Hey brother, why don't we sneak up on this criminal? He'll be easier to kill that way." Al suggested. I nodded. It would be funny to see this guy's reaction.

"Alright here's the plan, I'll lift you up from behind and jump up to the ice block while making little noise as possible. Then you trip him so we can weaken him. Sounds good, right?" Al said. I nodded again.

Al lifted me up while I tried not to struggle. It was hard because it was freezing and I needed to move around to get warm. Then, Al jumped. I closed my eyes trying not to yell. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the wind against my neck. We must of landed. Like planned, Isaac didn't notice us. Perfect. I put my finger up to my lips before tiptoeing up to Isaac.

I kicked him down as hard as I could and punched his back with my hand. Of course, it was kind of hard to punch him when my hand was frozen and my automail couldn't do any punches in the freezing cold. Isaac fell down and was about to slip off when he suddenly smirked before he disappeared into thin air. I groaned. Now we would have to find him again.

-Claire's POV -

I sighed. I've spent 30 minutes looking for this guy and I've had no luck at all. There's no sign of him anywhere. Has Ed and Al already killed him? Maybe. But Isaac does have a Philosophers Stone. So chances are, no. I continue walking down the now brightly lit streets, when suddenly, I hear moaning. My eyes widen? Has Isaac been defeated, or worse, has he killed someone?

I quickly tried to find where the moaning was coming from. Then, I notice a hand poking out of a pile of rubble that must have fallen down by alchemy. Isaac must of been here and caused this. But I had to rescue this person before pursuing Isaac again.

I used my alchemy to lift the rubble up easily. It took about five minutes to uncover it all. The man was breathing heavily. He had a few cuts on his arms and legs that would need to be cleaned. He was a military officer that had dark blonde hair and sharp, blue eyes. I guess he was trying to fight off Issac.

"Thank you for saving me. This guy trapped me down there with his alchemy. I thought I would be stuck for days and I thought I might of died there. By the way, are you the famous blood alchemist, Claire Serret? The man asked. I nodded and showed him my pocket watch.

"Then accept this token of my gratitude. It's a necklace with a special design on it. Now I must go and report what happened. Thanks again!" The man said before quickly running off. That was strange. Normally, no one would reward me like that. Especially a man from the military. The design on the necklace was strange too. It was a dragon wrapped around a star. It's probably just a normal piece of jewelry though. I should get back to trying to find Isaac.

-Envy's POV-

That girl was _so _clueless. I can't believe someone like her could be tricked like that. But I bet any State Alchemist would try to help. The necklace is actually a tracking device that allows me to keep an eye on her. I don't want a sacrifice saying anything that would give us a way. At least she doesn't know anything about us. I hope that Hohenheim never finds her or that Fullmetal pipsqueak that I ran into.

What I was going to do was report my findings to Father. He would probably tell me how I should capture her. She's probably way weaker than me since she's a stupid human. Human's are so stupid and clueless...

-Claire's POV-

In the end, I was too late. King Bradley actually appeared and kill Isaac on his own. All this trouble for nothing. When really, King Bradley could have just killed him without asking us. Of course it's our duty. Roy was drenched and Ed was frozen. Al was just, well, Al.

"Um Roy, why are you soaking wet?" I asked him. Roy glared at me and facepalmed himself.

"That stupid criminal! That's why! He used a hose and sprayed water all over me! You know how that feels?" Roy yelled. He was like a fire himself, about to burn something at anytime.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. Anyways, another man from the military needed to be rescued. So I saved him. It was strange though because he gave me this necklace. Nobody usually gives gifts to a person who saves them." I said. Roy looked at my necklace before his eyes widened.

"That's an Ouroboro tattoo design. I've never seen a jewelry design with one on it. I guess it's a new piece. Anyways, your next assignment is to go to Liore. There's been a fake priest doing something strange with alchemy there. The Elric brother's will be with you. If you get in any trouble, call me. I'll send my men over there if you do.

I guess I'll be with the Elric brothers on another assignment yet again. And I have to find about the strange necklace. But first, this fake priest is going down!

_ A/N: Please review and follow. If you do one of them, you'll get a brownie, if you do both, you'll get a brownie and a giant cookie! _

**NEXT TIME, THE FAKE IDIOT PRIEST PART 1! (I make fun of him a lot, so you'll see some of my jokes being said about him in the next few chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Snakes

Chapter 3

_Angelscars: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favs! I appreciate them! Hughes is doing the disclaimer this time._

_ Hughes: Angel does not own FMA or FMA Brotherhood. Neither does she own my beautiful wife and daughter! She only owns Claire. -Goes back to talking about Gracia and Elysia-_

I watched as the train rode past beautiful mountains and lakes which shined from the morning sun. Ed was calmly sleeping next to me, cuddle up in a little ball. Al was humming a song while I was looking out the window. We would be on the desert tracks soon, so the scenery would be getting boring. No one would want to look at desert dunes for three-and-a-half hours. I decided to read the information the military had on this fake priest.

His name was Father Cornelio and he was in his late sixties. Looking at his picture I could already tell he was a big, bald, idiot. He was smiling a stupid looking smile and his eyes looked like he forced them shut. I feel sorry for the people who believe this guy.

"Claire! Don't move! Ed's on your shoulder!" Al whispered to me as I tried to move away from the window. It was getting warm over there and I didn't want to start sweating.

Ed's head was now on my shoulder and I could feel the warmth of his breath. He had his eyes shut peacefully and showed no signs of moving anytime soon. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, and I quickly turned my head away from Al.

"Claire!" Al yelled as Ed fell to the ground. He hit it with a large thud and I could hear a soft grumble from him.

"I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! THANKS FOR MAKING ME FALL OF THE SEAT!" Ed yelled at me.

"YOU WERE ON MY SHOULDER! IT WAS UNCOMFORTABLE!" I yelled back. Ed sighed before grabbing the information from the table.

"This dude looks like a big, fat idiot. I can't believe he's actually a priest. Don't you agree, Al?" Ed said, ignoring my presence completely. I gritted my teeth. Seriously, that's your payback? That's the dumbest payback ever.

"Your payback stinks shorty. Couldn't you at least do something better than just ignoring me?" I asked Ed. He flinched when I said the shorty part, which made me smirk.

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORTY? IF I WAS SHORT, I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" Ed yelled. I laughed.

"That's better." I said, dodging Ed's punch. Al sighed and muttered something under his breath. He probably thinks Ed and me are idiots.

"Do you think he has a Philosophers Stone? It kind of sounds like he does." I said. Ed nodded. This would be harder than we thought.

As Ed, Al and me stepped off the train, sunlight streamed through the station's windows and hit my eyes. My eyes flickered closed before opening up again. Man, this town is warm. I looked at Ed and saw that he was sweating.

"Ed, are you okay? Your sweating already. Do you need some-" I was cut off by Ed falling on me. We landed on the ground and hit our heads against the concrete. My necklace slipped off and slid under a bench. A girl who looked like she was my age that had brown hair and pink bangs then picked it up. She put it in her bag and walked away. Ugh, that was my necklace...

"Al, can you get your midget of a brother off me? His auto mail makes him heavy. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is." I said to Al, who laughed before picking him up. I glared at him. He whimpered before pulling Ed off me. That's better. As for Ed, he needs some water.

"Come on Al, we need to find some water. Ed needs it badly. He's passed from dehydration. When's the last time Ed drank something?" I asked.

"About 10 hours ago. It's hot here too. We can get dehydrated easily here. We should buy some bottles so we can carry some water with us." Al replied. I nodded.

When we exited the station, we were in a small part of town. There were people hanging up laundry and children playing games. Up ahead, you could see a large, tower like building.

"That building up there is probably where Father Cornelio is. It looks like some temple or church." Al said.

"We're looking for water right now, not Father Cornelio!" I replied, as Al tried to go to the temple while Ed was still in his arms. Ed had now gotten paler and was starting to breathe heavily. There's got to be water somewhere.

"I see it! There's a stand that sells drinks over there!" Al yelled. We ran over to the stand and sat down on the dusty, stools.

"My brother needs water. Can you give us some?" Al asked, pointing to Ed.

"What are you guys, street performers? You don't look like your from around here." The man at the counter said, filling a cup with water. I flinched.

"No, we're alchemists. I'm the Blood Alchemist and the person next to me is the Fullmetal Alchemist. I said. The people hardly paid any attention to me. Instead the crowded around Al. I sighed and dumped some water on Ed's head.

His eyes flickered open and then he looked at me, pissed. His face was now back to normal and he wasn't sweating.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DUMP THAT WATER ALL OVER ME!" Ed yelled. I rolled my eyes before asking the man at the counter for some lemonade. Ed was hitting people because he was just called short and Al was just laughing at him.

"Shut up Al! This isn't funny!" Ed said, stomping over to us. Al just kept laughing.

"Alright Al, you're going to get it!" Ed teased.

Al stood up, but then the radio fell off the counter. It smashed into about a million pieces. Ed grinned. What a show-off.

"Al's going to fix it, you idiot! Don't be such a show-off!" I said, shoving Ed in the side.

"Yeah, brother! It's my mistake." Al agreed. Al drew a transmutation circle around the radio and pressed his armor hands on it. The circle lit up and suddenly, the radio was fixed.

"That's alchemy. I'm not as good as Ed and Claire are though..." Al said sadly.

"Your better than me Al. Even though I'm a State Alchemist, you're way better. Ed just won't let you be a State Alchemist." I said, smiling.

"Well, it's not my fault that I don't want him to do it for a reason. I don't want him to get hurt." Ed said, looking down at the ground.

"Hello Rose! Do you want the same things as usual?" The clerk said. It was her. The girl who stole my necklace...

She was carrying a bag filled with different items. There was food, bottles, jewelry and flowers. Did she buy that stuff or did she steal it? The clerk was giving her more food and bottles, and she didn't pay for anything. Is she the mayor or something?

"Thank you! I'll be sure to tell Leto to pray for you!" She said, heading for the temple.

"So these people actually believe in that bald priest's teachings? I can't believe they would trust someone so stupid!" Ed whispered to Al and me.

"Let's follow her to the temple. We might be able to get some more information about this guy from her." Al said. Ed and me nodded.

"We'll be going now I guess. Thanks for the drinks!" I waved goodbye to the clerk and tugged Ed's arm along with me.

"Let go..." Ed mumbled. I shook my head.

"This is what you get for making me pay after you punched me fifty times!" I teased. Al laughed. Ed groaned. This would be fun, I thought. Little did we know about the three people who were watching us.

"Let's go."

_A/N: Next chapter the bald priest will suddenly appeared and create chaos with his awesomeness. (NOT!) Like always, review, follow and fav! If you do one of them, you get a baby animal of your choice, if you do all of them, you get three baby animals of your choice! Xiao Mei included! Sorry for short chap, but I had tons of New Year parties to go to._


End file.
